


Beg for it.

by Magicandmalice



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Art and Fic, Bondage, M/M, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall doesn't like taking his time. Seifer does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is short, very very short. The art work was done by my friend Sephcounttheways for this story and is wonderfully done. You can find her here on A03 under that name or http://owmyhearteries.deviantart.com/ for her artwork
> 
>  

Feeling blunt nails drag down his back and along his sides forced Squall to arch as far as his restraints would allow him to. Biting his lips bloody to stifle the groans and gasps that tired to leave his mouth. He would not give the other the satisfaction of hearing him yet. Not this soon.

“So beautiful...” Came a low purring voice from in front of him.

Hazy grey/blue eyes opened, glaring briefly when they rest upon the site of black leather restraints cuffing his arms above his head from wrist to elbow. Moving his eyes down though allowed him to see the blond haired man before him. Head bowed and eyes covered by blond fringe.

“Do you have any idea at all how you look right now? What you do to me?” Seifer asked hoarsly. Green eyes locked on the plae soft skin before him. Namely the red lines left from his nails criss crossing his body. Marking him, claiming him.

“Get on with it.” Squall growled out. He loved this kink as much, if not more, than his blond lover did at times. Though other times he just wanted to murder the bigger man as he took entirley to much delight in dragging these times out as long as he could.

“Where is that famous iron will and patiences of yours? I plan to enjoy this for as long as I can. Actually I do think I will make you beg me for it.” Seifer purred with a wicked grin on those lips. Eyes never once leaving the bound form before him.

Squall tossed his head back unable to prevent the small whimper that escaped this time. It was going to be a very long night.

[](http://s838.photobucket.com/user/cocokrispies1/media/sxs_zpsa75ffb6e.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
